


You Bring Colors to My Life

by Zeref_han



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alpha Gakushuu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, AsaKaru, CEO Gakushuu, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Homeless Karma, Humor, M/M, Older Gakushuu, Omega Karma, Orphan Karma, Romance, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Younger Karma, karushuu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeref_han/pseuds/Zeref_han
Summary: "Well it seems like I really need to go for now, besides it's looks like you have something to do on your own, Gakushuu."- said the man in suit, breaking the silence. Gakushuu devert his attention back to his father, not saying anything tough."Don't make trouble."- said the man, walking past the couple towards his car. Neverthelessly he stop to say his last word before departure with his only son."Do remember as long as you bring our last name around, you're still under my surveillance. Unless the rumors was true, then you should hurry up and search for a mate and giving up on holding my name around."- at this Gakushuu clench his hands till his knuckles turn white and grits his teeth hard until he can taste the metallic liquid at the tip of his tongue."And also, Happy Birthday"-An encounter that change Gakushuu's whole life. That encounter is with our beloved little red devil.





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Here my first fan fiction. I hope that the readers-chan can be easy on me. Well, English was not my mother tongue so please guide me readers-chan. Comments were gladly invited-ssu.

"Today is the same."-sigh-

Being the CEO of the most excellent company in Japan-well if not the best in the world-must be great in the others eyes. Having your account book overflowing with zeros and having it high in society's eyes for what you achieve must sound great right? On top of all, having great body build and handsome face that can rival the K-pop artist was really a great blessing. Ohh... And being an alpha, the highest in the society ranking out of the three gender. Being on top of literally everything really-really seems great. 

Well, try asking Asano Gakushuu about his life and he shall greet you with 'I am having the best life if you count living in hell was a great life' with the fakest smile that you ever encounter in your life.

At the age of 22 years old, Gakushuu had passed what most people called 'alpha's standard'. People keep praising him for what he have become. Well that's what others treat him like.

Well to him, it's not that great. Imagine you need to engulfed yourself in work for most of your time, no time to care about love-life. Heck, he barely had enough time to take care of himself. You only had 4 to 5 hours to sleep per day and always came home almost midnight. No time to cook(well it's not like he know how to) for yourself. He barely stay at home and times mostly spend in the personal office(almost look like his home than his actual house) and thinking over and over again about his life choice while looking from his office window at the 70th floor of the company building about the bustling life form on the ground below.

Yep that's what Gakushuu's life is. Splendid right? (hahaha...-fake laugh-)

Well, to him it's the usual thing. Being trained from the ripe age of 13 to work your life to achieve the absolute goal of life and being on top of others and can't show's any imperfection in front of other people. Being the perfect role of the mighty alpha around the world is what Gakushuu can only support for the world. At least that's what he's been taught to follow. 

Well, that's too much of Gakushuu's life to be revealed. Well let's get back to the present.  
\------------------------------------------------------------

"Today is the same." Sigh can be heard following after the words as usual. Gakushuu, as per usual sitting on his leather office chair while leaning on his hand by the armrest of the said chair. The laptop on the table left untouched and the screen showing undeniable count of words. The said man in question only stare blankly, not at the screen blaring in the dark of the room but at the life below from the window. There were a lot of people tonight. Well guess why, tonight is the Christmas Eve. There are a lot of store being open even in the late of night. From what that he can see, the people below looks like ants that are working. There are too many lights with various colors in the town. Well it's not like it is an unusual sight to see considering that he lived in the town that never sleep. Just guess what, he thinks that the town just like him. Need to work his ass off while the other taking day off or leaving early either to spend more time with family or loved ones. After seizing it is boring enough to look at, he stretch his limbs to get the feeling back after basking in work for the last few hours without stop.

"Maybe I can take early leave. Just to relax since tomorrow the company decided to give holiday for the staff."  
-Think Gakushuu. Its not like him to think about leaving early especially when working. It is just the situation that make him feel the excitement of Christmas. Well it's not like he will spend it with anyone. His father couldn't care more about what he do unless it bring shame on his face and his mother... His mother died 9 years ago. There's literally no one in his mind to spend this shitty night with. Maybe he should just engulfed himself with work untill he forgets about the purpose of Christmas Eve. But to his dismay, his hands already stop typing already stop typing and the feeling to work already left his body leaving behind the feeling to celebrate Christmas even though he doesn't really remember the feeling of celebrating one. When he is busying himself with the thought of spending the holiday, his secretary, Miss Nakamura Rio, step inside and scrunching her nose.

"Eww. What is this smell. Are you mad or depressed or something?"

-What smell?-seeing from his face, thats the words that can be form cause by the sudden intrusion.

"Seriously you didn't notice it? And who did tell me that you have great sense of smell?"-retort Rio with ridiculous face. 

"And who did tell you that, Miss Nakamura?"-ask Gakushuu, heating the conversation.

"Obviously it is you."-retort Rio not getting the subject aboard.

"Well, what did you want Rio?"

"Hurm, nothing. Just want to lighten your life. Not to mention, this room is way too dark."  
With that being said, the light turned on with a loud click.  
Gakushuu need to squint his eyes to adjust with the lighting.  
"Ugh... Warn me before you do that."

"Hehe... So how is your life so far Mr. Workholic?"-said Rio inviting herself to sit on the chair across Gakushuu's.

"Nothing interesting so far, thank you for asking."-answer Gakushuu with the politest voice ever made.

"Ewww.... Stop using that voice. It's creeping me out."-said Rio with disgusted face.

"Then stop the chit-chat and speak the truth. You know that I don't have all the time in the world."

"Ahh... don't get mad. Chill man. Can't you take me lightly for once?"  
-said Rio using the voice that almost sound apologitic. Well 'almost'.

"Heh... I better lost my mind than ever taking you lightly again..."

"Chill, that time was only on April fool. Just take it as a joke."

It was a moment when Rio, his secretary, make up a story that him being a gay(alpha x alpha on same gender)and he just brushed the story as a mare joke and the next day his staff start giving him gifts for his newfound orientation and some advice to stay on good terms in this type of relationship. Well that surely not his brightest moment to remember.

"Well I just want to inform you that the entire office is now probably have you and me left inside. The other actually have a life to go on." -said the secretary while crossing her arms behind her head all the while leaning on the backrest of the chair

"Then why don't you follow their step too and leave me the fuck alone?" -ask the CEO to his secretary with the hint of irritation in his voice.

"Just want to enlighten your life with proper meaning of life that is stop being an introvert and go make something fun such as..."she trailed off. 

"Such as???"

"Well such as go and mate someone or at least going out with someone that not your work."-said Rio with playful tone while twirling a pen in her hand that she took from Gakushuu's table.

"That what you called something fun? Certainly we don't have any common in thinking. I wonder why did I take you as my secretary..."

"Oh... Just try it al least once before you take it as boring. Just settle with any beautiful girl with big tits and go fuck around for awhile."

"Nope... Not my style to get in useless relationship."

"Aww... You are being too hard to get. Did you know that just by batting your eyes at any group of girls make at least ten girls wanting your pups?"

"Ugh... Don't give me any visualize situation. It make want to puke."-said Gakushuu with a face that can make babies crying.

"Well what I'm trying to get here is that you need to get your ass off that chair and try make a change."- sighing after a long depressing conversation. 

Gakushuu look at the time. 10:34p.m. Not too late but absolutely not early. After a few seconds considering about Rio's words, he decided...  
"Fine."-being said with finality.

"Wait. What?"- shocked that her words really-really being taken seriously by her chief executive throw her composure off. 

"What? Don't you feel it is good that I take your petty talk a little seriously?"-ask Gakushuu while standing to his full height at 6'3 feet(190cm) to a stunned Rio. He just leave the shocked woman and heading towards the hinges of his coat. Well this is fucking 24th in December, who did want to walk outside wearing only a single layer of clothing. Wrapping a thick violet scarf around his neck then he look over again towards the stunned women. Judging from the way Rio is wearing, its seems like she is ready to go home. The alpha woman still staring blankly at Gakushuu,still can't believe that her boss really did pay any taught at her words.

"Well, don't you want to company my leave or did you decide that you are unworthy of a day off and would like to do your work gracefully?"-said the alpha man, breaking the silence.

Brought back to reality, Rio retort with "Nah, my work should pay me with more leave than a single holiday."-then getting up from the chair to follow her boss that almost seems eager to leave despite usually always being the one to stay the longest. Seeing this make her chuckle to herself.

"What so funny?"

"Nothing. Let's hurry up and get out of this hell before you change your mind."-said Rio while smiling.

Gakushuu just brush it off. Whatever Rio found funny is not in the least bit funny to him. They continue their way out of the office while talking to each other. At least Rio was like his actual friend other than Ren. They continue to tease each other while passing the punch card section. The office was so quiet and true to Rio's words that the building only have him and Rio save for the security guards loitering around the first ground of the building. Passed the main automatic door on the main ground, they chat for awhile before Gakushuu ended their talk.

"So are you going to company my night or what, Rio?"

"Nah, I have better thing to do other than watching your ass."-said her with no real bite in her words.

"Then I guess it's our departure."-said Gakushuu not really minding that his request being rejected first handed by the secretary.

Then Rio bid him good bye and Merry Christmas and walking towards the train station while he go to the car park on the below ground. There only his Bugatti Divo was left in the car park. He could only sigh. People nowadays really don't like to work(A/N;well me to). He got in his car and debating his decision about what to do for the night. Then he just decided for a nice ride around the town while veiwing on the night ahead. He start the engine and pull out of the car park with ease. The night in Tokyo was really busy as day would be. The traffic really slow that make him regretting his decision for a ride. There are a lot of people around despite it already almost midnight. Looking at the the blaring red light ahead and the sound of horns in the background really puts his mood off. He sigh for the uptenth time that night all the while cursing the night. While stuck in the traffic, he thinks that if he decides to just go back home, well the idea of driving already left his head, he would only be alone and got nothing to do. Then he make up his mind to go on any shopping district to look around and maybe buy anything that pick interest in his eyes.

About 30 minutes later, he finally found a decent place to park his car and progress his decision to the nearest shopping district by leg. After about 10 minutes walking in the cold, he try to search for something to eat. He got inside a bakery. The shop itself looks old and there are not many customers aroud but what make him go inside is that the smell of pastry overwhelming the look of the shop. Well it is the truth that he got keen sense of smell. He did buy a few treats and process the night. It so cold but thank to the coat or maybe by this time he already turn into an ice cream because of his brown coat and light colored hair. There are a few droplets of snow can be seen already that make it the more colder than the previous nights. He continues walking around the district while looking for something that would catch his eyes. There are a lot of people tonight probably looking for last prepare for the holy day. Well different from him, he only come here to spend his night with something other than sleeping. There are a few girls that passed him and comment on him being so handsome and tall and he just smiled at them that left them fluttering in the cold. He noted that there is nothing that caught his attention and time tell that it is already past midnight.

"Well I guess time to go home"

He then took the shortest route to his car that needs him to cross a dark alley. The alley looks like the place where the gangsters would pop up in any television movie. Well it's not like he can't beat them up if he ever came across one.

But to his fortune, he's not being greet by any disgusting smelling alphas but rather being greet by something sweet smelling. He can't really put name to the smell. It is so sweet even through the smell of winter the smell can still be found (well only by him). The smell came from that-seeing like an old rag moving under the cold-. Gakushuu focused his eyes on the seemingly moving rag and it turns out that it is a living being. Well more specifically a human being. The said person were sitting hunch over while hugging their knees, probably trying to get some heat to go through the cold night. The person only had a dress on that seems to only reach a little below their knees and on top of it the dress was sleeveless and the dress already worn off and have a few holes on it. The person had a big green scarf on top of their head that manage to shield their face from wondering eyes and maybe from snow covering their head. However it is not big enough to hide the undeniable bright red hair. The hair were shoulder length that lay limply on their white pale neck that probably the source of the sweet scent. The said person were bare foot and can be seen shivering even in the dark if someone pay attention closely. The smell undoubtedly telling that the person is an omega. But it is not the same as a female omega scent. Female omega tended to smell like fresh linen with hint of flowery smell but this one didn't really smell like flowers. It's more like fruit. Strawberry. Yep, definitely smell like ripe strawberries in the garden that are waiting to be pick.

Then his taughts links together to a conclusion that the person is a male omega. Well that's really a shock. Why because male omega were rare and only be own by the billionaires and yet he found one, still unmated and in the dark alley of some shopping district while shivering in the cold winter night.

Bracing himself for whatever the fate set for him, he walk closer to the shivering body and crouch down to be eye level with the omega. There about 60 centimeters from where Gakushuu sitting on one knee from the shivering body.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Being the gentleman he is, he ask the said omega with soft voice and controlling his scent so that he didn't scare the poor boy.  
The boy only look up from his scrouching position to look at Gakushuu in the eyes. And God, what he did see is that the mesmerizing emerald golden eyes that rival his violet one. They stay in silence for awhile before Gakushuu spoke again with gentleness in his eyes.

"What are you doing here little one?"  
The omega only looked at him and then start sniffing. The he stuttered a word.  
"...food..."-small velvet voice can be heard coming from blueish lips probably because of the cold. Startled with the answer, Gakushuu just giving the omega a weird look and then he remembers the pastry that he bought earlier. Well there are still leftovers in his coat pocket. He quickly taking the treats out to give it to the omega but before he can truly give it to the omega,the boy jump and took the treats like a beast.

"What?! Didn't he just shivering in the cold just now?! Then how come he have the energy to jump for the food?"

Watching the boy eating the leftover pastry really freaked him out. Well he didn't really care about the food but the way that the boy snatch the food from his hand that put him in shock. Then the said boy stand up after finishing his treats and walking towards Gakushuu with his hands hanging losely by his sides and looking like zombie walking to get more brains to eat. This really make Gakushuu freaked out. Gakushu who is still stuck on the ground could only watch with wide eyes the boy walking like a deadman towards him. He don't know what to do because he cannot pinpoint the boy's action and could only stare at the coming figure in front of him while cursing his fate. 

"...more..fo...od..." Coming from the boy's mouth. The boy come closer and closer by seconds then stop briefly in front of Gakushuu, staring in the violet eyes through half lided eyes. Gakushuu could only stare unblinkingly, so caught up by the molten eyes.

Then suddenly the boy drop and fall on his body like a fallen leaf. Gakushuu caught the body in time or maybe the boy already have broken ribs from the impact of falling on Gakushuu's knee.

"What the hell?!"

~To be continued~


	2. Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gakushuu get invited to a Christmas party by hos colleagues and get a surprise when he get home.

"There you go."-murmured Gakushuu after laying the limp body of the red haired boy on the spare bed in the guest room. Seriously who would taught that the one who always being called heartless because of his passion in work taking a complete stranger into his house and put the said stranger on a bed in his own house. The temperature outside is so low and its making Gakushuu a little sleepy. Well it is fucking 2 in the morning, who won't get sleepy? Looking at the body laying comfortably on the bed make him somehow envious that the fact it was his house but other person who get the time to sleep in his house. He could only sigh. Its looks like fate did not let him go easily this time. He still hasn't put the coat off yet and the scarf still wrapped around his neck loosely(he put it back on when he reached home). Well the stranger at least a real beauty. Flawless and milky white skin, plump lips, thick eyelashes and small nose. He almost looks like a doll add with his unusual hair color. Well totally a perfect specimen to be a sugar baby. Well it's not like he had any interest in that kind of kinky shit. Let's get back to how Gakushuu decided to take the beauty home.

\------------------------------------------------------

The boy fall flat on his waiting arms . It really make his heart lapped a beat. He letting the breath that he himself don't know were holding. The boy's skin was dry and cold on his fingertip. His breathing is slightly labored and he still shivering even already fall unconscious. Small puff of air can be seen coming out of the red haired boy mouth giving sign that he is still alive.

"Now what should I do? I can't just leave him here,right?"- leaving Gakushuu with the decision on what to do with the unconscious boy.

"Ermm... Wa..rm...hmm"-a murmur can be heard from the boy. The boy desperately clung to Gakushuu in mock attempt to keep warm in the unforgiving weather. Did he really fall unconscious? Or is this just a scheme?

Barely controlling his urge to push the boy on the ground, he slowly flip the body so that the boy's face were facing him. He try to wake the red hair by tapping lightly on his cheek but to no avail. The boy only hunch his body over Gakushuu's lap to sheild himself from the coldness.

"If I left him here, I bet he will either die from losing heat or being taken by any molester. It's not like I really care if he get caught by a molester..."

"Hmm..."

The boy making some noise in his sleep while pursing his lips and ever so slightly bitting his lower lip.

Cute...

Wait what??!!

Did I just think him cute?

Well yes but it is just because his face kind of looks like a doll. Yep just that.

Leave with no choice but to take the omega home-afraid that someone might hurt the boy-albeit fighting the thought to just leave the poor soul there. He carried the red hair bridal style then after about 10 minutes walking he reached his car. He put the boy beside the driver seat and get in the car himself. He turned the engine and the heater on while unwrap the scarf around his neck. Since it was already past midnight, the traffic not that crowded anymore. Well it still took about an hour to reach his house than the usually 20 minutes to get to his office from home. He parked the car at the garage beside his Mercedes and proceed to carry the red hair into his house or rather a mansion. The house was so big that totally can put 50 people in but instead own by a single alpha that barely stay at home.( Really such a waste) While carrying the red hair, Gakushuu somehow managed to took out his keys from the back pocket of his pants and really did a good job at unlocking the front door single handed then kicking the door out of the way to stride in. Then he climbed the stairs to get to the guest room to put the red haired boy. 

\------------------------------------------------------

And that's how it come to the red hair now sleeping peacefully on his guest room bed. Quit staring at the sleeping beauty,he then remember that he didn't lock the front door yet and hurriedly went downstairs to lock the door leaving the red hair alone. He then running back upstairs after hanging the coat and discarding the scarf and belt by the stair rail. He squat down to be eye level with the one on the bed and checking the other's temperature. He note that the redenette had a fever and running out of the room in search for some cooling pad and maybe warm water. After a few minutes, he came back with the said things. He then put the cooling pad on the redenette forehead and continue to wipe the redenette's skin with warm water to put off the fever. After awhile wiping any exposed skin that not be covered by the boy's clothes, he unconsciously staring at the boy again. The previously bluish lips turn cerry pink that can rival his hair. The boy ever so slightly biting on the bottom lip that make Gakushuu copying the act without he realized it. Then the boy start to tossed around, probably getting uncomfortable being in the same position, and laying on his side that make his back against Gakushuu. Not wanting to disturb the sleeping omega, Gakushuu decided to get in his room to sleep for the night. Well not after turning the heater on and put the blanket to provide more heat for the omega and exited the room then close the door quietly.

He just make a bee-line to his bedroom that was at the end of the hallway across the guest room. Changing into more comfortable nightwear, he just flops down on the bed, forgetting about the belt and scarf he left downstairs. He stroll the online news on his phone for awhile before fall asleep with the said device in hand.

______________________________

Gakushuu woke up with aching neck due to sleep in half sitting position. He crank his neck to lessen the ache and about to put his phone on the nightstand but the phone suddenly start buzzing and startled him. He quickly slide the call button without looking at the caller's id. 

"Hello...?"-said Gakushuu with raspy voice clearly full of sleep.

"Ah, hello. Sorry If I woke you up Asano-kun."-said a soft male voice from the other line.

"Ah... It's okay. I'm already awake just slightly sleepy that's all. And you..."

"I'm Isogai, sorry for disturbing your morning again but I actually want to ask you something."-Isogai, one of Gakushuu's colleague, said with hint of hesitation.

Ah... Probably work related

"Then go on. Ask me anything you want."

"Actually, I and the other colleagues are going to held a Christmas party today so we were wondering wether you want to join us or..."

Wow, they are actually asking me to join them...

"Well I don't mind going. Just send me the location and the time."

"Oh okay... hey stop it -give me the phone- stop it- then give me!-" there sounds like Isogai were having some quarell with someone before the line being cut off. But after a second the phone buzz again with the same number calling but now on video call.

Not minding that he likely in pajama, the alpha just slide the call button and the screen shows three faces which he know very well.

"Yo sleepy head. Great to see me again?"- said the face in the middle that no doubt belong to no other than his secretary.

"Yo... What did you want?"- not caring to use any formalities nor minding the other two souls that seem shock with how his talking way.

"So you did know how to be friendly for once na?"- said Rio with waggling eyebrows.

"-sigh- What did you want and why are you three were together?"- ask Gakushuu, straight to the point.

"We are on a shopping trip for the party tonight. Currently in Shinjuku. Ya know we come here since 7 in the morning to avoid the traffic and look now-"- Maerhara turn the phone at the crowd on the highway to give access for Gakushu to see.

"The crowd not moving for the last 7 minutes ya know?"

"So what it got with me?"

"We would like to ask you to come and shopping with us for the party, but it seems like you already decided to sleep for the day off. So it's okay."- said Isogai politely.

"Nah, I don't care. We're going to grab some breakfast and we're giving you one hour and a half to drag your ass here. It's already past nine, get your ass out of bed you petty excuse of a boss."- said Rio, ignoring Isogai's talk. Isogai were practically sweating with how Rio address their boss while Maehara were grinning with amusement.

"Fine..."- Gakushuu begrudgingly get up from the bed and head to the bathroom while the phone still in his hand. He put the phone at the holder beside the mirror and continue to take his nightwear off not caring the slightest about the three that probably staring at him. Now only in his pants, Gakushuu ask-

"Well, what are you guys are searching actually in Shinjuku?"- he ask before washing his face with the cleanser.

"Well nothing in particular. Just walking around to spend time you know~"- retort Rio while the other two still hard on believing that their boss being so casual with them. 

"Ah I see..." Gakushuu just continue to wash his face, not batting an eye on the screen. He put the shaving cream on and start shaving any incompleteness on his face.

"Well then see ya in another hour." - with that being said the line were cut off leaving the bathroom in silence with only small scratching noise from the shaving. The alpha wash the shaving waste off his face and brushing his teeth then proceeded to take a bath. After about 15 minutes in the bathroom, he get out with only a piece of white towel lingering low on his hips and his phone in hand. Hair still slightly damp with a few droplets of water treating to fall from the edge of his hair. He get into his bedroom and grab another towel to dry his hair while searching for the clothes to wear for the occasion. After 20 minutes getting ready and styling his hair, he is ready to go and god, that time did he remembers about the red hair beauty in the guest room. He quickly make his way towards the room and opening the door slowly. To his luck the boy still asleep and by the way his hair stuck everywhere and his left leg falling to the floor show that the boy really had a great sleep. He check the omega temperature and note that his fever has gone down. The cooling pad already thrown somewhere else. The alpha put the boy leg back on the bed and go leaving the room to make some food in case the boy wake up when he's gone. He could only make instant noodle-well that's all he could afford with his cooking skills since in the entire childhood his food only be served by the maids and cooks-, he didn't bother to hire a cook since he only stay at home for sleep and then he can afford anything that he wants to eat at any 5 star restaurant. He only hire a gardener that came twice a week to take care his garden in the yard. No maid either since his house practically keep clean and untouched since he is rarely home. After 2 minutes waiting for the instant noodle to cook properly, he head upstairs and put the noodle on the nightstand. He realized that somehow the boy tossed around and put his leg on the floor again. He then put the said leg on the bed again and about to exit the room before heard something falling and touching the floor. He turn his head and see that the boy's leg once again fall on the floor. Controlling his urge to wake up the boy,he once again try to put the leg on the bed but this time the said leg move and meet with his right cheek. Letting go the leg to caress his numbing cheek. The leg fall flatly on the bed.

Ouchhh... What the hell? Did he make it on purpose or what?

Looking back at the sleeping boy, the boy still had his eyes closed tightly and still doing the bitting lip act. Taking it as his unfortunate, he at last leave the house with bruised cheek.

This time he ride on his Merc. The black Merc pulling out of the garage into the driveway. Not using the highway to get to Shinjuku, he took a longer way to the shopping district that usually took 25 minutes to be reach but since it's Christmas, it take twice the time and making him late for the meeting with the three. He parked his car and put on the gloves he keeps in the dashboard. Getting out of the car, he check his phone while walking further inside the shopping plaza. A new message from Maehara about one hour ago said that they are at a cafe name Pâtisserie. The cafe were full of people and he still can smell the sweet smelling treats despite being in the cold weather. He quickly found the three at the corner seat outside the cafe and straight there with his hands in the winter coat.

Noticing his approach, Rio is the first to greet him.

"Yo, Mister chief executive, fancy being late for a meeting?"

"Yo Asano! How's ya ride here?"

"Hi Asano-kun." 

"Hi and sorry for late. The traffic really really got me."- answered Gakushuu politely.Gakushuu only smile back at the beta.

"It's okay. It's not like we have any particular reason being here."- Isogai retort back to put Gakushuu at ease.

"Morever why with your cheek? Did you fight someone on the way here?"-ask Rio with a hint of worry in her tone.

"Ah-this,it just me being careless and hit the closet edge while changing."- Gakushuu lied with fake smile though Rio seems unsatisfied with his answer.

"So where are we going?"- inquire Gakushuu brushing the tensed atmosphere.

"Just stroll around and maybe grabbing a few wine for the night. And we need some snacks also some decorations for the party. Of course it's on you my loved boss."- said Rio to Gakushuu.

"So you just drag me here to empty my wallet?"- ask Gakushuu with no real treat behind his word. He already guess the possibility after all.

"Aww come on , it's not like ya will lost all the money in ya book just by buying us something for once man."- said Maehara, standing from his chair and slinging a hand around Gakushuu's neck.

"Then how about we go visiting the stores now since you already here?" - ask Isogai standing from his chair too. 

Getting three sures from the others Rio get up too and all four of them start walking to proceed their trip, well not yet because,

"Wait I still haven't had anything yet this morning."- Gakushuu put a stop to their journey and with that being said, the strawberry blonde half ran to the previous cafe leaving behind the other three stunned.

"What the... He really making us look like idiots. I don't know that that guy can make jokes like this."- said Maehara watching the other alpha getting in the cafe to get some simple late breakfast.

"I bet he didn't know that he's making jokes."-said Rio grinning to herself. Isogai only smiling to both of his friends. 

Then when Gakushuu gets his orders and half running to the other three, their actual journey begins.

There were so many things that were sold there and Gakushuu seems to pay attention each time passing a dress shop. One of the dress caught his attention. It was a light orange dress almost the same color as his hair and had red lines on the edge with some diamonds along the red line.

He must looks pretty in those...

Wait, why am I thinking about him? Come on pull yourself together Gakushuu...

The other three has stop at a DIY store to search for the decorations and some snacks and by looking at the amount, his wallet won't be enough that he needs to use his credit card.

Then he feels his phone buzzed and quickly answering the caller after looking at the name on his phone screen.

"Hey Ren, what do you want?"- Answer Gakushuu without any formalities to his childhood friend.

"Nah just want to ask if you want to come for the-""-for the Christmas party tonight at the company?" Ren cannot finnish his sentence when Gakushuu interrupt him.

"Yeah that's it. Wait how come you already know about it?"

"Well, I can see the future you know"

"Nice try Gakushuu."-smile can be heard by the way Ren talking.

"I know it from Nakamura, actually I'm with her and Isogai and Maehara now in Shinjuku"

"Ohh... then it's okay if you are going then. See ya tonight!"

"Yeah, see ya." With that both hanging up the line.

"Asano-kun, just to let you know, we're using your office for the celebration..."- Rio said after awhile. 

"Huh?? What? You can't use mine. Absolutely no."- said the strawberry blonde, giving the blonde alpha woman a death glare.

"Aww come on, your office is the only place that could load all the co-workers."- said Rio while giving Gakushuu a face like a kid throwing a tantrum.

"-groaning-Just book the restaurant on the bottom ground and it just settled."- Said the strawberry blonde giving his piece.

"Of course we can't just do it like... Wait a minute, it's true that we can't do it but you can."- realizing the point, Rio giving the strawberry blonde a hideous stare and emphasize the word you when she talk. The other two also giving him pleading eyes leaving him with no other choice than to gulp down his fate."Fine, I will do it but remember it just this time I'm doing a favor for you guys."- taking out his phone to call the restaurant manager all the while pointing his finger at his three companies. The other three just grinning from ear to ear. They continue to look for more decorations for the bigger place. Gakushuu end up with booking the entire restaurant and the four of them continue to loiter around for about three hours and go for a late lunch. Gakushuu did buy a few things including the dress that caught his interest. After the lunch They decided to go to the promised place to decorate it. Walking towards his car, Gakushuu realized he is being followed by the other three till they reach the balck Merc. 

"Umm...? What did you guys want more?"- ask Gakushuu tired of ignoring the three. 

"Actually we didn't came here by cars."-Rio

"To evade the traffic we decided to come here together."- Isogai

"And we came here by train."-Maehara ending the explanation.

"So... what's it is with you all following me?"

"Lend us a ride, please!"- all three of them shout at the same time and bow starling Gakushuu. Gakushuu only stare in shock at his employees and accept the request reluctantly.

"Finneee..." Emphasizing his acceptance, he unlocked the car and get in himself in the driver seat.

"Get in before I change my mind and leave you all walking to the company."

Rio get in the front seat while giggling albeit the other two still outside. 

"Wow Merc, did I really deserve to ride on one...?"- Meahara said on the verge of crying while Isogai trying to calm the blonde male down.

"Get in or I will really leave you here to crawl to the company you know."

The two man quickly open the car and get in, not wanting to be left like lost cats at the roadside. Gakushuu start driving to the highway. The strawberry blonde put the bags that contains his earlier purchase beside the blonde alpha woman's leg, leaving it open to the woman's advantage. Rio, not wasting any time, start to rummage inside the bags while Gakushuu can't do anything about it since he needs to focus on the road. Within seconds the blonde pull up the dress that he bought for the omega with wide eyes that soon turn into shit eating grin with glinting eyes full of ill intentions. The other at the back can also see the dress and Gakushuu start to sweatdrop despite the cold wether.

"I don't know that you had this kind of hobby Asano-kun. My make-up story not a lie after all na?~"- said Rio with mischiefs in her voice.

"What...nn-No I'm not! Obviously not! I'm not into any of that kinky gay shit!"- scream Gakushuu defending himself.

"Then what with his dress??"- said Rio waggling her eyebrows.

"I...I-I want to give it as a gift for my grandmother. I already promised her to visit the village on New Year."- said Gakushuu that obviously a lie from his stuttering and the fact that he didn't want to meet Rio's eyes.

"Heh... Asano-kuuunn, you know that you can't hide anything from me don't you? Well congratulations for finally getting a girlfriend. I'm worried that you might die alone but well. I bet the bruise came from the mysterious girl right? Were you being too rough on her last night?"- said Rio teasingly.

Both the male at the back seat only stare wide eye in shock and Gakushuu keep silent and hiding his face behind his bangs probably drowning in his embarrassment.

"Shut up before I stop the car in the middle of the road."-His voice sounds rough and has seriousness in it but of course Rio, being the little shit she is said-" Go on and try" while smirking. On that instant, Gakushuu kick on the break hard that put the passengers off balance. The car stop with a loud screech. The cars behind them blaring horns loudly.

"What..? What are you doing stupid?! Keep driving NOW!!" -Shout the only woman in the car.

"Promised me you won't talk about this matter ever again first then I will consider your request."- Said Gakushuu with sadistic tone. 

"Yes, YES! I will never talk about you being gay or having a girlfriend anymore! Just hurry up and start driving again!!"- desperately Rio asking the strawberry blonde. The blaring horns getting louder time by time.

The car then start screeching again but this time from the gas being kick to put the car alive again on the road and once again throwing the passengers of balance. The rest of the trip to the office filled with silence not even the radio being turned on. Thanks that they arrive at the venue without another of the CEO's wrath. They're doing a quick job at decorating the restaurant and the food and drinks were provided by the restaurant of course under Gakushuu's order. They also had an evening tea while waiting for the others. And then starting from 7 o'clock the restaurant start to full with the other co-workers. There are ones that brought their partners along. Ren also come with a girl but knowing him it's not that surprising. They also open the podium for anyone to make speeches. Gakushuu only had glass of red wine even though already being persuade by Maehara and Rio for more.

"Come on you're too uptight~ take one more shot Asano-kun~"-said Rio her voice already slurred from the countless glass she took.

"Yea, live the night bro~"-said Maehara, once again slinging his arm around Gakushuu's neck obviously drunk.

"Nah, I don't want to risk for any accident later."-retort Gakushuu only to be backhanded by groans.

Isogai chuckle to himself watching the three interact. From the shade of pink on his face, it seems like Isogai is drunk too while Gakushuu still completely sober. On the stage now was a guy-Gakushuu didn't remember his name-confessing his love for another female co-worker. The woman blush from head to toe at the confession.

"Hey mister chief executive, why don'tcha say something on the stage?"-slurred Rio be accompanied with Maehara's nods. 

"Why I need to do so?"

"No need to ask about it. I know you're dying to get on the stage."-said Rio with a knowing grin.

"Well then as you wish, your majesty~"-said Gakushuu playing his card as well.

After the confession done he get up from his chair and walk straight to the stage. The previous loud chatter quickly died down when he reached the podium. He hold the mic and taking a deep breath to start his speech.

"Hello my fellow workers, I'm glad that I'm invited to this occasion. For the last two years of my glory time with you all, we have achieved a lot and became the best in the country. I hope that we can work together next year which is whitin a few days too and become the best in the world. May the Lord bless us for the next year and the future."- with that the room exploded with claps and the chatter come alive once again. Gakushuu walk back to his chair and before he can sit, the two blondes hit his back hard. 

"Ouch! What the...?"

"Nice speech Mr. President."- said the two at the same time.

"What the hell is the hit for?"-ask the strawberry blonde while rubbing his upper back.

Not getting any answer from the two but instead two toothy grin from the blondes. Gakushuu only sigh and proceed to sit again on the chair but then he remembers something. Well actually someone.

The omega!!! Oh god I totally forget about him and being swept by the Christmas party. I wonder if he's already awake...

"Sorry guys I remember something important to do tonight. I need to get back now."- taking his bag by the chair leg, he leave the premise making everyone at his table left with confusing look. He quickly get to the underground parking lot to get his car and pulled on the road. He chose a longer route since the highway probably packed with vehicles. He arrived home with record time of 15 minutes than the usually 24 minutes trip with the additional of sweet treats in his hand for the red hair. Thank goodness that there's no roll block on the way home,likely because the polices were so busy with the main road. He open the house door slowly with his right hand while the items that he bought in his left hand and was greet with the most shocking sight (A/N:well only for that time, he still got more shocking sights in the future 😏😏)he ever seen in his house.

The floor were littered with crumbs and watery footprints start from the front door to who know where. The living room were a mess. The sofa's cushios were arrange unproperly and some were on the floor. The coffee table were a little off than its usual position. The carpet full of cereal crumbs and wet footprints. The TV was on but no one was watching. He turned off the tv and move to the kitchen. The kitchen were in no better shape than the living room. There are an opened box of cereal on the floor with its contents pouring out of the box. The orange juice that Gakushuu remember drinking half of it two nights before were on the kitchen counter opened and the juice dipped out staining the tiles floor. There were a chair near the juice box by the marble counter. The sink hose pouring water unstop. The tiles floor also had the crumbs and wet footprints all over the surface. Beyond confused, Gakushuu turn off the hose and head upstairs. The stairs also in the same condition as the floor downstairs but with the additional of his used clothes-he notice that one of them he had already use last night-littered on each step. Now Gakushuu is irritated and beyond mad, ready to bash the head of the one who made this mess to any nearest wall. Reaching the last stair he took a few steps towards the guest room and open the door harshly. But to his dismay the room were empty. The bed were empty with the pillows tossed anywhere on the bed and the blanket half fallen on the floor. The instant noodle cup were on the floor beside the nightstand and there are a glass of half drunk-seemingly the same orange juice that had stained his kitchen floor-drink on the nightstand. He shut the door and start searching for the sweet scent that he smelled on the omega the other night. He note that the smell were strong on the other hallway and start following the scent untill he reach the end of the hallway that were currently infornt of his bedroom door where the smell smells the strongest. From outside the room he can hear the sound of bed creaking unde pressure and some giggling sounds that can be pass as acy. Didn't let his imagination runs wild,he opens the door slowly and were greet with a sight that make his heart stopped for a beat. There were a lot of feathers floating around inside the room as if an angel have walk passed in his room and there, on top of his bed,a red hair beauty, standing with a pillow in hand while twirling on his bed. The beauty seems to notice his appearance, seems so slowly as if in slow motion(well only to Gakushuu) turning their head with wide molten eyes staring straight into his violet orbs. Once again he feels like drowning in those golden eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go another long ass chapter. I can't believe I make it. I'm practically dying right now. Sorry that Karma not really apear much in this two chapters. But I promise the next chapter will be full of this two love birds. But it probably for another week (if I have the energy to do it or it will probably in a few weeks). Well till then, bye-bye minna-san.


	3. Knowing the Omega (just a little)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gakushuu finally getting to know the beauty that he save. And it turned out that it's not as beautiful as he thinks.

_-'Small hurried stomps can be heard through the stairway. The boy barely walking still since he lapped three steps at once and almost trip several times. But the smile still on his face and hands practically in the air with a report card in his right one. He jump on the last 5 steps and reach the bottom end of the stair, however those little feet still didn't stop until they reach the kitchen entry. The smile grew wider when his eyes locked on the lithe slim figure by the counter. The sizzling sounds and the aroma of food nicely cook reach his senses and once again the little feet forced to move on slow big strides. The said figure humming a tone that the boy so familiar with while stirring what smells like vegetables on the pan. The boy standing silently behind the figure without being noticed. He then wrap his tiny ,short hands around the figure's slim waist. The figure jerked in shock and turning around, barely got an inch from knocking the pan on the stove. _

_"Gakushuu!? How many time have I warned you to stop giving me heart attacks?"- now with hands on her hips, the figure giving a stern look at apparently seems to be her son. The_ _ boy only giving the woman a big grin and let go of his hands that wrapped around the woman's waist. He held up the report card in t_ _h_ _e air so that his mother notice his motive. _

_"Look mama, I got full mark on math!"- the boy said with a voice that cannot hide his excitement while maintaining his gaze on the woman's bronze orbs. _

_The woman turn around again to switch off the stove and placed the spatula then back to her son with a soft gaze on her delicate feature. She scrouch down to be eye leveled with her 10 years old son. Her brown long hair flop gently on her back from the movement. She took the report card from the tiny hand gently and take look inside. True to her son's words that he got full mark on math. Not just that, the boy also got 90 and above for other subjects. _

_"Your father must be proud of you."- the mother said and smile at the boy that barely holding his eagerness on waiting to be praised. But not quite the reaction that she guess, the boy drop his gaze and buckling his fists until his hands shakes and his knuckles turn white from holding his anger back._

_"Won't...won't you...be proud to?"- ask the boy trough gritted teeth. His bangs hiding his hateful gaze at the earlier mentioned person. _

_"Of course I would, you're my son afterall."- said the woman with reassuring tone. She then ruffles his son orange locks. The boy instantly lighten up and beaming with smile again. Their contact continue until the bell echoes through out the entire house. _

_Then the entire house swallowed by darkness. The woman figure lost in the dark, cannot be seen where she end up to. Suddenly the light flood in from what seem like the ceiling before. Then the only thing that he see is that the scene has changed. There's no more kitchenette insight, only grassy grave yard. The sky were dark, hints that rain will come soon enough. He noticed there were a single white rose in his hand. Then he heard whispers from behind. He glanced around and noted there were a lot of people here that faces he mostly didn't recognize. They were looking ahead at the coffin that were about to be burried any second. The coffin were open and a male, no his father were beside the coffin backing him, whispering something to the dead body inside. He cannot hear anything that his father said. Then the whispers behind him getting louder, urging bim to take a step forward to see who the person inside. Standing straight behind his father's back he notice the dead body has a thin body, probably from sickness and long brown hair nicely puts on her chests. He cannot see the face tough. His father's back obstructed his view. He took another step forward and cock his head to get a look on the corpse's face. His eyes widen in shock and disbelief. There, his mother, laying peacefully in the coffin. Her face look sullen but Gakushuu can recognize easily. Then his father rose from his place and back off a few steps. The coffin lid were taken by the priest to close it. The white rose drop from his hand, he ran straight to the coffin that suddenly seems to be far away from reach. He scream for the lid to be put off again but there's no sound came out. Even though he is a big boy now, it seem like his hands were not long enough to stop the lid from being put on the coffin._

_"No don't-"_

"-GO!!"- Gakushuu woke up from his long dream with a loud gasp. His hand were up in the air from his nightmare. He was practically heaving heavily right now. Cold sweat broke from him. 

_Seriously how many years had it been since I had that dream? _

The binds in his room were tightly close leaving the room in the dark. The alarm he put on the nightstand come to alive sign that he's already late than his usual wake up hour. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and slammed on the alarm hard enough to leave cracks on the clock. Then he begrudgingly get up from bed and took his towel and straight to the bathroom. He took a cold bath not caring that it's fucking December now. He scrub himself hard enough lo leave red marks on his upper torso and on his well toned chest. Turning the water off he lastly just brushed his teeth and wrap the towel around his waist to get up and in his room. The bathroom door slowly pulled shut and he is about to make a bee-line to his room but his nose caught a nice delirious smell from downstairs. The smell make his mouth watering and his stomach grumbling. Following his first instinct, he strode down the stairs slowly with his hand on the stair rail. At the end of the stair he turn left and make slow stride towards the kitchen. There were a slim figure with bright red hair that reach their shoulders, shorter than him himself at the counter humming a song that he never heard before but able to make he feels as if he still stuck in his earlier dream.

"Ma...?"- he voice out his confusion. 

Feeling like his name being called from behind, the red head spun his head and look straight in the violet eyes with a questioning look.

"Yes?"

_Him? Why's he's here? Oh yeah last night..._

* * *

~Last night~

_He barely dodged a pillow from being thrown right at his face. The pillow hit his closet with a flops and land safely on the floor. Well it's not like he can say that the pillow is still safe since more than half of it's content already being forced out by a red devil's hand that now literally floating in the air. The boy clicked his tongue because his shoot miss. Then he flops down on the bed making cracking wood sounds from the bed came out. The feathers all land on the floor and some were on the bed. The boy just grin at him for the whole 3 minutes and wearing an innocent face as if he didn't do anything a few minutes ago. Gakushuu's eye twitch with irritation by the second. His hand already clutched, controlling his anger from being on the surface. He keep a nice smile on his face while facing the boy._

_"What exactly are you doing?"_

_"Me? Nothing. Just find it's fun to jump on this bed. The bed is the biggest out the other one in this house afterall."- the boy said, folding his arms behind his head. _

_"Really? How in the first place did you get in the room. I remember to always lock my room."- ask Gakushuu, straining his face to keep the smile on. _

_The boy just keep grinning and he pulled out a little steel wire from his dress pocket. Gakushuu realized the little wire piece was originally a paper clip. Seriously? The boy that he save turned out to be a house wrecker and an intruder on top of it. Wow what a package he got. _

_"Then let me guess, the living room and also the kitchen were your doings?"- Gakushuu ask._

_"Yep. I don't know how to turn off the big screen and for the crumbs, it is because I just taking the cereals upstairs in hands."_

_"And why is there's wet footprints all over the place?"_

_"I get into the bathroom and wet my dress so the water just drop on the floor."_

_"And the juice and my sofa?"_

_"I knocked the juice box while searching for cereals and for the sofa, I got bored with sitting properly on the sofa and kind of flip all the cushions and my knee hit the small table in the process."- Karma said without any sense of guilt in his voice. _

_"And why in the world is my clothes were left scattered on the stairs?"- said Gakushuu, barely controlling himself from bashing the red head at the bed headboard._

_"It because I like the smell around the house. It make the house feels warm."- Karma said with a voice almost sound earnest._

_Well there were said that omega love alpha scent because it makes them feel safe. But judging from the way the omega puts his clothes, he bets that the red head just want to mess with him. He noted that the place the omega where sitting on were drenched with water so he may not lying nor talking bullshits. He bring his hand across his face horizontally in frustration. The boy still grinning innocently at him. Silence filling the room because 1) Gakushuu cannot arrogate with his frustration. 2) Karma were waiting for more questions to be ask. Then after deemed it long enough without any of them talking, Karma speak up._

_"So there's no more questions from you, your majesty? Then let me ask you something now."_

_Reverting his eyes back to the boy on the bed._

_"Ask away, now before I silence you."_

_"Wow...wow... Calm your ass down."_

_"You better talk properly, **omega.**"- Gakushuu talked back with a warning tone. The omega grin flattered for a few seconds but rise up immediately. _

_"First of all, my name is Ka-r-ma, Akabane Karma. Not O-ME-GA and I am officially 16 start today. I still didn't know yours, so what's your name, Mr. Savior?"- said the omega -Karma- with cocky voice. Gakushuu's patience running thin and snapped on the spot. Did the omega think that he is just a plaything? He let go of the shopping bags in his hand and push the boy till the boy's back hit the headboard and trap the boy between his arms._

_"Ouch! What the hell?!-" - the boy cut himself off after looking straight in the alpha's menacing and sharp eyes glaring down on him, practically cutting him in half by the gaze alone. Karma gulped unconsciously and dropping his head to bare his neck in apology instinctively. Omega tend to show their neck, which have the scent gland, in an attempt at apologizing._

_"**You wanna know my name don't you?**" - Gakushuu put his mouth near the omega's ear and whisper deeply, now using his alpha tone. He can feel the slight shivers the omega makes. _

_"**My name is GA-KU-SHUU. Asano Gakushuu. The CEO of the Tokyo Trading Cooperation. I'm 22, an alpha and single right now. **Wouldn't that be enough for you?"- Gakushuu giving the omega some space by pulling back his mouth. The omega only respond with a weak nod. The distress scent spiked up into the air, making Gakushuu regret his actions, a little. The omega keeping his face downward, not raising them nor talk back to the alpha. The silence filled the room once again. After 5 minutes debating himself about his fault and staring down on the limp looking figure that been trapped in his make up cage, Gakushuu decided to let the omega free this time._

_"Hah... Come here you."- sighing, he grab the omega by his shoulder and drag him to the room's entry. He let go the omega and said-_

_"I want you to clean the mess that you make but don't ever get in my room **again**. I don't care about what you want to do but if you didn't clean the house to its originally look, I won't be hesitate on throwing you back where I found you."- with that being said, the door room being slammed right in front of Karma's dejected face. _

_Gakushuu get back on his bed and start to brush the feathers and crumbs off his bed cover. He flops down on his stomach on the bed, not caring about the wet spot nor his pillow by the closet neither the fact that he still in his work attire. The shopping bags left on the floor with some tidbits still among one of the bag._

_"Ughh... This is the worst. Now you start to sound like **him...**"- with that he sleep with a sullen mood. What a long night for the poor alpha._

* * *

Present~

Upon seeing the red head properly, his confused expression turn sour and add with a glare. 

"Who told you that you can you use the kitchen, you ungrateful bitch?"

"I'm hungry and there's nothing to chew on besides cereals. So I just make pancakes."- Karma said, brushing off the harsh words and back to his work.

Gakushuu continue to look at the cooking omega for awhile. Feeling himself being stared on, Karma turn again and lock eyes with the alpha and said-

"I'm sure that you don't want to eat breakfast nor go to work with only **that **right?"- then he look at the lingering white towel that covering the alpha's asset with a sweet smile. Following Karma's gaze, the alpha face turn bright red, obviously not from cold, and run upstairs disappear from the omega's sight that followed by the sound of door bangs loudly. 

Now in the safety of his room, the alpha sighed loudly. He lock the door as if expecting the omega will get in and embarrassed him more. Truly to be told, in his whole life, Gakushuu never felt so messed up just by **an omega.** He seriously can't imagine how a single human being can fuck up his life this much. He's already late for work and just decided to take a day off. He get dressed in proper clothe this time and called his PA to inform about his leave for the day. Well there are two reasons that make him want to stay home for once.1) his dream put him in a sullen mood and 2) he cannot imagine what will happen to his house if he indeed leave the omega alone again. Maybe he will left with only his underwear left. Sighing once again, he brace himself to get downstairs and face the demon again. 

He finally reached the last step, and turn towards the kitchen area. There still smells of freshly cook pancakes lingering in the air. And there he found the source of his moody morning, munching happily at the dining table. Upon sensing Gakushuu's arrival, the red head greet him.

"Hehy, goth morhnhing, deah Gakhushuuh. Wanna sohme?"- Karma said with full mouth and holding out a piece of the pancake with his fork for Gakushuu to eat.

"Don't talk with your mouth full and I don't need yours. I can get another one myself."- with that he walk to the cabinet and took out a plate for himself. He then walk back to the dining table and sit across the omega boy. 

"Yeah...yea... Whatever mother..."- Karma said after gulping his meal. Gakushuu giving him a glare and start to eat. Karma just make as if he didn't see the dirty looks. They eat in silence for awhile. Karma finally finished his meal and walk to the sink to wash the dishes. After finishing his work, he start to leave the kitchen area but before he can do so, Gakushuu called out for him.

"Oi, where do you think you're going? Get back here and sit. I want to talk to you."- Gakushuu said in demanding tone. 

The omega get back on his previous seat and put his elbow on the table while leaning his head on his hand. Ever so obediently waiting for Gakushuu to start what he about to say. 

"Firstly, I want to know where did you came from?"- start Gakushuu, getting straight to the point.

"Nowhere practically." - retort Karma, averting his eyes. 

"-sigh- Then what are you doing in the alleyway alone in this weather?"- already knowing that the person across him won't make this easy for any of them.

"I'm on a run."

"A run?"

"Yep, I ran from my home. Well its not like I can called it home anymore."- said Karma. Even though Karma avoid his eyes, Gakushuu still can see a slight sadness in his eyes when the subject firstly brought up to the surface. Deciding to interrogate more, Gakushuu push the subject more. 

"Then tell me where is your 'home' and I will send you back. I can't let you lived here with me. I don't have legal license on keeping an omega home."- well he just can drop the omega at an omegan home care. But he chose to dig further in this person personal life.

"NO! I won't tell you anything and you can't never send me back!" - Karma practically shouted and get up from his chair making the chair let out a banshee scream and fall on the ground. 

Gakushuu, shocked by the outburst could only stare blankly at the omega. The omega were breathing heavily and his fingers clutching tightly on the table edge and his amrs were shaking. He keep his eyes on the table and his bangs keeping Gakushuu's searching eyes from be seen. His mouth were pulled in a grim line, controlling himself from crossing the line again, not wanting last night incident to play again. 

Gakushuu take it as his defeat and drop the subject. 

"Fine, I will not send you back to wherever you came from. You can live here while I search for ways to get you out of my house."- said Gakushuu sternly. His eyes lock on the red head. The red head slowly raise his head after registering the words that came out of Gakushuu's mouth. His eyes glinting with joy and he is giving the biggest smile Gakushuu ever seen. Not even his own mother ever smile that big at him. 

"You really mean it?!"- Karma said half shouting.

"Urmm...yea... I guess..."- retort Gakushuu, half regretting his decision on letting the omega live with him(even just for awhile).

"Oh, thanks, Thank you Gakushuu!"- Came Karma's reply. Oh how good it sounds when his name called by those red plump lips.

"I'll take the biggest room in this place, cook whatever I want and sleep on soft bed and, and-"

"With one condition"- said Gakushuu sternly, cutting Karma's rambling about turning his house into what the red devil see in his wildest dream. The red head face turn 180° upside-down. The happy trace leaving his face and left with a confused one.

"What...what is the condition?"- ask Karma with a timid voice and securing eyes.

"You-"- said Gakushuu, pointing his finger at the omega "- are going to be my maid."- that's it, Gakushuu said it, thanks to his brilliant mind that he can think in a nick of time of somehow a way to make sure that his house can still be called 'house' even with the devil inside.

"That's it, you're going to work for me, don't expect you're just going to live here for free."- explained Gakushuu and folded his arms on his chest.

Expecting the omega will somewhat disagree or dissatisfied with the condition that makes him furious or upset, Gakushuu just waiting for some harsh words thrown at him but the omega only letting a relief sigh and small laugh. A little bit dumbfounded by the reaction, Gakushuu ask-

"What? What so funny about the condition?"- cocking his head a little in confusion.

"Well, I just thought that you going to make me as your plaything in bed or something like that."

"WHat?! W-why should I do that? I'm not like that kind of person!"- Shout Gakushuu taken aback by the confession.

"Judging that you live here alone and the fact that you are an alpha and I am an omega, maybe you just want to take advantage on my discapablelity to run away from your wrath. And also your way of approaching me this morning didn't help me in giving you much trust in this matter."- explained Karma while lifting his shoulders nonchalantly and hugging himself in mocking manner.

Gakushuu's face already turned red and of course it's not because of the cold weather. He deemed that the table is more interesting than Karma's face and his trousers probably torn by how much force he put on gripping the fabric to chase away his embarrassment. 

"So what is my job as **_your_** maid?"- ask Karma sweetly, leaving the tension out of Gakushuu system. 

Gakushuu's face finally turned to its normal color and his eyes finally focused on the omega once again. He stand for his seat and walk to the omega and grab Karma by the shoulder and make his way upstairs, making tha boy stumbled a few times. He ignores the boy questioning out what he's going to do. They reached the second floor and now in front of the room that looks like laundry room. There a lot of hangers hanging anywhere it can be puts and there are two basket full of used clothes by a big washing machine, well actually one is more full than the other one since its contents already pouring on the floor while the other one just barely reached its rim but they are still a hell lot of clothes.

Urging themselves in, Gakushuu close the door behind them. The Gakushuu took a few steps and stop in front othe two basket with his body facing the boy.

"This one(left) is the clothes that can be wash by the washing machine and this one(right) is the opposite."- he said as if presenting the world's greatest arts. The omega just stare at him dumbfounded. 

"To get your slow brain to catch on faster, I will explain your works in this house okay?"- said Gakushuu as if about to offer the special appetizers in the menu for the omega. 

"Firstly you are going to cook for me trice on my day offs and twice on my work days, then doing laundry in this room, then clean the whole house and ready the bath every evening for me everything day. You also need to do all the house chores and ready my work attire every morning. I will only say this once, so are we clear?"

" And since you already doing great in serving me a breakfast, I will give you a lighter task today. You only need to clean all this clothing and you're done for the day, okay?"- said Gakushuu likes he just teaching a toddler. 

"And also please do remember about which one to be wash by hand and which by machine and sorry that the room is a little dusty since I don't have time to clean, well I'm a busy man afterall."- said Gakushuu while walking pass Karma and straight to the door before slamming the door shut behind Karma's back.

Karma's mind seems like still trying to process the numerous words being thrown at him. There were two baskets there and if basket did have eyes, they probably glaring at him now. The first basket(the left one) were the one that need to be cleaned by machine, well it's not the problem here, but the second one(the one on the right) were the real problem. The lump is as high as his knee, and he needs to do them by hands.

"Oh God, my hands going to break..."

* * *

"I'll definitely kill that alpha bastard and stole all his stuff and live here as a king."- grumble Karma, his hands were roughly brushing the eleventh clothes as he recall. It's already been 30 minutes since the alpha left him alone in the room. His hands already shrunk and the skin peeling a little. Not to mention the room is so fucking cold.

"I'm going to gauge his eyes out and cut all his limbs. And feed them to the strays."- said the omega and dumping the already clean cloth on the ground for wash later. He took another one and dip it in the detergent-filled-water and start brushing again.

"'_S__orry that the room is a little dusty since I don't have time to clean, well I'm a busy man afterall' _ hmph... He doesn't looks busy at all. Just taking his sweet time getting a beauty sleep I guess. Well I think maybe now he is chatting with some hot girls or maybe complaining to his father about why he is not going to work today. Well he did seems like a spoiled brat afterall."- said Karma with a satisfied smile, unaware of the figure that have enter the room while he was rambling. The figure were beyond irritated at being assume as a 'spoiled brat' as what the boy said. He spot a bucket full of used liquid and a scary smile make it way on Gakushuu's face.

The alpha walk to the bucket and lift it slowly, making a beeline behind the still rambling omega and 1,2,3,..... all the bucket content pouring heavily on the omega's head, wetting his dress and dirtying the already cleaned clothes on the ground. 

"Oops, I didn't see you there. I want to clean the bucket and just drop the water here, didn't realize that you are here."- dropping the bucket on the ground, Gakushuu strode out of the room with a satisfied smile.

The omega in the other hand left with more clothes to wash and drenched from head to toe.

After about 2 hours or so, the omega came downstairs, his dress still slightly wet and the water dripping on the staircase. Gakushuu were watching the news in the living room and upon smelling faint smell of distress scent from the staircase, the turn his head to the omega. The omega's hair were damp and literally his whole body is drenched. His bangs hiding his molten eyes and his mouth tightly closed. The red head make his way to Gakushuu. Gakushuu put the volume down, standing and facing the omega. 

"I'm done doing laundry."- state the omega. 

"Then go make lunch."

"You said I'm free for the day if I do all the laundry."

"Ahh, yes. You can leave the lunch but change of mind, you dirty the floor, go and wipe them clean."

"No, I don't want to."

"I said go."

"No, you firstly said that I'm done for the day if did the laundry!"

"But you-"

"_Achoo!!"- _Karma suddenly sneeze, cutting Gakushuu off. Then the red head start sniffling.

_He must cold in those wet dress. Well I'm the one in the first place that make it wet_

"Oi, you will get a cold if you didn't change."

"But I don't have any dress than this"- points Karma at the drenched dress.

Then at the moment, Gakushuu remembers about the dress he bought the other day. He walk fast pass Karma and took three steps at once to reach his room. He rummage through the shopping bags and found the dress with the pastry from last night. He deemem the pastry already inedible and throw it in the dustbin. He came downstairs as fast as he could. The still standing beside the sofa as when he leaves. 

"Here, wear this."- giving the bag to the omega with a genuine smile.

The red head raise his eyebrow at the bag but still accept it and before he can take a look inside, Gakushuu drag him to the nearest bathroom on the first floor. Gakushuu open the door and push the boy inside ignore his disapproval at being drag like a garbage bag.

"Get changed in there, don't come out till you finish."- Gakushuu called out.

After 15 minutes, the door creak open and beauty step out. True to Gakushuu's thought that the omega look pretty in the dress. The bright color of the dress bring his white milky skin out and the dress perfectly hugging his slim figure. The dress barely reached pass his knees. Without knowing to either both of them, Gakushuu letting out a warm smile at the now back to cheerful omega. Karma makes a few twirl and the dress bounce, reveling his milky soft thigh making the alpha blush a little and avert his eyes. 

"Thank you Gakushuu!"- the omega said and jump on him. By instinct, Gakushuu pushed the boy off him. The boy drop on his butt but then start to laugh to himself. Then the boy give him a warm look. Not knowing how to respond, Gakushuu just welcomed him back. Maybe he did treat the boy to much that his mind went blown up.

Forgetting about the wet dirty floor, they both get into the living room and start to watch something on the tv. Gakushuu already ordered the lunch via delivery. When everytime Gakushuu turn the channels, the red head eyes boring into his hand, more specifically the remote in his hand. Then when he's about to change the channel for the uptenth time, the boy hold his wrist and make him jolts.

"How do you do...that..?"- ask the boy while pointing at the tv.

"What? Do you mean changing the channels?"

"Yep, that changing the screen color thing."

"Umm, I just pushed the button and it turn..."- explain Gakushuu while giving the remote to the omega to try it out. Seriously there are someone that didn't know how to change channels? 

The boy start to push on any button that was on the remote and get really trilled when one of them make the channel change.

"Don't you ever do this kind of thing at your 'home'?"- asked Gakushuu, since its seems unlogical that someone never touched a tv remote right. And by the way he addressing the tv as 'screen', Gakushuu take it that the boy maybe never seen a tv before too.

"Hmm, the orphanage didn't have this big screen. Only the one that being good enough to get in Mama's building can see it."- to caught up by the mesmerizing thing in front of him, the omega accidentally blurts out where his 'home' is.

"Ohh..."- Gakushuu state his understanding and lean his back against the sofa's backrest. Then the words finally click together to him and Gakushuu once again lean off the backrest and stare in disbelief at the omega.

"You came from an orphanage?!"- Gakushuu half-shout.

The red head stop playing with the buttons and stare straight in Gakushuu's violet orbs with eyes blown wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go as I promised. I'm dying here readers-chan😵. Well just forget about I'm dying. Thanks for those who give kudos! Love you readers-chan😘


	4. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a sequel of what happening when Gakushuu's and Karma's living together. And also some introduction about how"s Gakushuu's and Gakuho's father-son relation.

_"You came from an orphanage?!"_

Well what should he guess? Coming from an orphanage was the last thing Gakushuu would thought about. He just assumed that the boy maybe run from home in a tantrum but now judging from how he looks when Gakushuu first met him, the statement make sense. The omega was wearing a white greyish gown that was a bit uncommon for people nowadays to wear and not to mention the fact that rarely any omega moreover a male one, to wear a gown. It just look... old fashioned and traditional.

"You came from orphanage....?"- ask again Gakushuu bewildered while his mind still processing the little piece of information. The redhead avert his eyes and stilled them on the remote in his hand before locking their eyes again. The boy's eyes not giving terrified looks by being caught but instead giving a daring look as if daring Gakushuu to aboard the subject. The stare manage to give Gakushuu a shiver through his spine. Wow, this is the first time that he ever feel challenged in his own territory and on top of it by an omega. Gakushuu feels fantastic. However before Gakushuu can continue his interrogation, a loud thumping sound interrupt their conversation. Its coming from upstairs. 

Gakushuu waste no time to strode upstairs and straight to the laundry room where the sound seems to come from with Karma in tow. Opening the door and lightning the bulb up, he once again gain a surprising scenery much like the previous day. The room were filled with bubbles everywhere. The washing machine were still working but the lid is half-open that probably the source of the flowing bubbles. The machine were not thumping anymore instead beeping loudly as if its going to explode any second. Gakushuu get inside and turn off the machine before it really explode. By now his trousers were drenched at the end but he didn't feel cold rather there are somewhat a raging anger inside his head that pushing it way to get to his heart but Gakushuu keep them at bay.

"What did you do with the machine?"- ask Gakushuu as cold as ice block, turning his head at the boy by the doorway. 

"I taped the buttons till it start moving..."- the boy said starting straight into amethyst amber that glaring down on him but he didn't break under the gaze.

"Oh really? Great, did you learn something by taping them? I'm sure that you're happy to see this happening right? I mean you love to play afterall don't you?"- ask Gakushuu with voice sickeningly sweet.

The omega put his gaze down, looking everywhere but Gakushuu's eyes. Great, just great. Not just don't know what the heck TV is, but even washing machine? Really what era did the boy live in? What did the orphanage teach this poor soul? Well at least Karma know how to use the stove without his supervision. Sighing, he walk past the redhead and headed downstairs. The boy not moving to follow the alpha, not wanting to angered the man more. The omega stay still at the doorway until he saw a mop of orange hair walking back upstairs with a mop and a bucket of water. Once again Gakushuu walk past the redhead as if the redhead was transparent and get into the room. He put the bucket down and rolled his sleeves and trousers and start moping the mess. 

Karma stare at the man as if Gakushuu grow another head. Didn't the alpha just said that he didn't do this kind of house chores smugly just now. But now, the alpha already cleaned half of the room without any protest even though its without doubt Karma's fault. Well the reason is simple, Gakushuu just don't want the dress to get wet or dirty. He did put a lot of effort to get the dress home after all. 

The alpha finally finished, and turn his body directly at the boy. The boy stare never stray away from him for the entire cleaning process. Gakushuu walk in a beeline and stop in front of the boy. They exchange looks once again and Gakushuu lower his head towards the redhead's face. Their face were only inch apart and Gakushuu can practically taste the scent that emitting from the boy. The scent were sweet and delirious, but instead of the sickeningly sweet smell that women's usually use to lure men, his scent smell fresh and pure. It's make you want to protect them. 

The boy opening his mouth to say something but before he did, a hand come in touch with his head making the boy yelp. Gakushuu just chopped the poor boy's head, heh...forgetting about protecting them, the omega really deserve a chop for making his miserable day that should be his day off once in a million years with more work than rest. 

"Next time if you don't know how to do things, just ask."- Gakushuu simply said and brushing his hand off as if Karma's head were fire to him.

The said boy only rub his throbbing head and openly glare at the alpha with a pout making him want to crushed the boy into pieces and burn them till there's no more trace of the boy's existence. But as a gentleman, he lock his intents as deep as he can. 

He brush the boy off his mind and head downstairs and at the same time the food that he ordered before arrived. He took the food and pay the delivery man some tips. Well it's a good thing that the restaurant still on delivery in this fucking end of December. He closed the door and about to head to the dining room but a certain redhead stop his track. The redhead were in front of him now. When or how the omega followed him was a mystery. He didn't hear any footsteps other than himself along the way to the main door. The boy's attention were attached to the boxes of food in his hand and he can see glints at the corner of his full lips. Before Gakushuu can drown more by the pink lips, loud growlings sound interrupt their daydreams. Well the sound coming from both of them. Wow if anyone besides the omega were here, Gakushuu probably already died with embarrassment. They stare at each other and the omega giving him a giggling fit, breaking him from his embarrassment. They walk in tow to the kitchen and eat their lunch. Well you can probably guess that their lunch didn't go that smoothly without some shouts(mostly from Gakushuu) and food throwing(mostly from Karma).

Well, the rest of the day continue with Gakushuu explaining every little machine in his house and some chops on the head at any stupid question from the redhead.

* * *

The office door creaking open in a rush and there the young chief executive walking through the said door inside the spacious room.

"Oh, there you are. I thought you won't come in today. Well, good morni-nope, I think its good afternoon Asano-kun."- greet Nakamura.

The chief executive only bat an eye to the woman at his desk with files in hand, probably arranging those files for once without his command. He continues to walk until he reach the desk and sat on the chair sighing. Taking out his PC, he brush his bangs a little and start typing whatever on the laptop without answering back to the secretary.

Well what can Rio say? Its not the first time he come to the office like this. For the past four days, this is how the man looks; disheveled hair, unnoticeable bags under his eyes unless you really pay attention to them, clothes a little wrinkled than usual, and always come to work past 11 a.m. 

"What **reallly **happen to you?"

"Nothing..."- this is what the woman gets each time she ask the same question over and over again. The man not even batting an eye to her now, too wrapped up in his works. She could only sigh at being ignored again. Well she already had an assumption about what's is happening. 

"...relationship really is hard na..?"- Rio said while leaning on the edge of Gakushuu's desk. Well this really caught the male alpha's attention.

"Huh?"- he jerk his head and stop typing instantly when Rio brought out the subject.

"Nothing. Well since you finally pay attention to me, I and the others decided to take early leave for tommorow. You know right it's the first."

"Oh..."- the shock was evident in his eyes. Yes, its not like he didn't expect it, tomorrow is the first January, he just didn't pay real heed at the date. It was a tradition for the company to close on fitst January since it's Gakushuu's birthdate after all.

_Tommorow was the first already? Ugh... I don't really looking forward for it._

"Well go on. Its not like you will stop if I say no right?"- said Gakushuu, now averting his attention back to the PC on the desk. 

"Well good boy. That's why I like working under you. But sadly, you don't have a life to live in but working na? Even though its your birthday tomorrow..."- said Rio, mocking sad eyes. The man only shrug his shoulder and ignoring the female alpha. 

"Hmph... Whatever..."- the woman finally surrender and about to leave the room when Gakushuu's phone start ringing.

"Hello... Ah-you, why did you called? I said it millions times already didn't I? Stop calling me when I'm working........"

"Hmm... Love really is a complicated matter na?..."- not asking anyone in particular, the woman walk out of the room slowly, leaving the male alpha with whoever on the other line.

* * *

Now on the extensive couch, lying rather peacefully a redhead with a remote in hand. 

"Ahhhh... Boring.... The tv is not showing anything other than news. The house already cleaned and the laundry were in the dryer. Gakushuu won't be back till night. If I called him again, I probably get a hole on my head when he's home. Haahh..."- Karma thinking out loud. But then a grin spread out on his face when remembering this morning incident.

This morning, he did a good job at pissing Gakushuu off. Like any previous days he's here, he is the source of Gakushuu's bad day and by this morning, he did a good job at cutting holes on Gakushuu's already ironed shirt. Well more specifically two holes on either side of his shirt where Gakushuu's nipples should be. Well he did earned a hit on his head with the back of Gakushuu's knuckle and need to iron a new shirt for the alpha. The bump from the hit still freshly evident on his head but it cannot fathom the fact that he got the alpha's out of his composure this morning.

Well, truthfully the alpha hasn't been nothing but nice to him. He never once bring out about the orphanage much to Karma's liking. The alpha would buy anything he asked to cook and giving him the freedom in his house. There's also not much work to do in the house beside cleaning and cooking. The house surely big and lavish but it's not lively. It's more like the house is empty without anyone home. 

_It's so different with the orphanage house..._

"Oh, his room!"

For the past four days he hasn't been in the spacious room, making him more and more eager to enter the room by the second passed. Gakushuu won't be at home till night so it's his chance. Getting up rather rigidly, he walks upstairs to the said room, not letting his chance go just like that. He left the living room without turning off the tv and hop upstairs while humming happily.

He entered the room ever so slowly as a spy on a private mission and once again using a paperclip from who-no-where that he got it to unlock the room. Wow it's really looks as if in a investigative film from third person's view.

He continues to search all around the room for something that may pick his interest but after an hour or so, he gives up. The room really is wide as hell but there's nothing beside clothing and a bed inside. There are some cologne and other strong smelling stuff on the table beside the closet that he tried all on himself making him reek of unrecognizable smell that almost make him puke. His sweet scent completely masked by husky alpha-like smell. Now lying on the spacious bed in the room while staring at nothingness, utterly bored and his belly start to growl because lack of food. He look at the clock hanging on the wall and even though his head were upside-down, he can read the time well. Its almost four right now. No wonder that his stomach were growling since he skip lunch. Begrudgingly he roll on the bed, his head were dangerously near the edge of the bed leg and his legs were up on the pillows at the headboard. He's about to get up and his foot accidentally knock the nightstand hard enough making the drawers open. He take a look inside, and there he saw something that finally caught his eyes.

There were a frame with a picture of what seems like happy family inside. Well it's unsure whether they were happy or not since their faces were scribbled with ink and doodled with lines that make it look like their faces were smiling. There are three people in the picture. Firstly a tall man, probably the father, with brown hair and hint of strawberry blonde. Beside the man were a woman with brown hair, darker than the man's one and lastly, a boy, probably around 5 to 6 years old with hair unmistakably similar to Gakushuu's holding a peace sign to the camera. The frame glass was cracked so he took the picture out. He traced his fingers along their faces and can feels the rough surface of scribbled picture. He took the picture with him downstairs and sit on the sofa.

Once again he trace his fingers on the figures in the picture.

_They are his parents right? Why did he blocked their faces? Well it's maybe not him the one who make it. Its not like it was my problem..._

He keep tracing his fingers along the figures in the photo unconsciously. 

_Its not like I'm lonely but... what would it feels like to have parents...?_

With that, Karma turn off the tv and fell asleep on the couch while tucking the picture close to his chest, forgetting about lunch nor tea.

* * *

"Hahh... Home-sweet-home..."- sigh Gakushuu out loud. Today really was a long day. He got back at 10 in the night today. Throwing his shoes off, he walked inside his house languishly.

_"It's really quite today..."- Gakushuu ponder._

Walking past the living room, Gakushuu notice a lump that looks like a polar bear hunched over on the couch.

_"I see, he was sleeping... That makes sense why it's so quiet."_

Ignoring the said lump, he walk upstairs to change his clothes. He noticed that his door were not locked and the room a little messy but can be tolerated for now. He just so tired today. One after another of his workers asking for early leave today. 

After changing, he lie on his bed and his hand hit the broken frame glass that Karma left earlier on his bed. He took the frame and throw in into the dustbin without getting up from his bed. Ignoring the fact that the shitty devil trespassing in his room again, he just lie on the bed with closed eyes. He did thinking about to just sleep without eating but to his dismay, hunger win over him.

He begrudgingly left the comfort of his room and head downstairs. Once again ignoring the lump in the living room, he head straight to the kitchen. There's no food to eat. He already looked everywhere for any edible food beside cereals but none been found.

He walked out of the kitchen area and head towards the living room where the devil's peacefully sleeping. 

_He's wearing the dress again..._

Seriously he had tried to make the omega wear something other than the dress for the past three days. Its true that it is winter but not changing clothes for three days straight were a bit overboard for Gakushuu. In the past four days he's with the omega, he get to know that the omega hates to wear pants, only god know how glad he is when the omega stop refusing to not wearing any undies that he gives just because his original one need to wash. He tried to give the omega his unused shirt to wear but the omega refuse on the spot.

Karma also haven't tell much about where he came from so he just let the matter low for now. He didn't want to offend the poor boy besides he doesn't have time to ask and interrogate the redhead so he just take whatever the boy would tell him and for now the only thing that Gakushuu know about the boy was that he ran from orphanage.

But on the bright side, the omega was a fast learner. Everything that he teached the boy, he did it without any flaw. And for the past four days, he did his job greatly at serving Gakushuu with delicious homemade food and cleaning the house. Well beside the pranks, all things is good...

"Oi, wake up... Where is my food, you lazy pig."- ask Gakushuu to the sleeping boy while tapping the boy's thigh with his foot. Why did the boy smell like alpha?

No answer.

"Oi... Wake up."- Gakushuu try again.

The boy only roll over this time lying on his back. Then Gakushuu spot the picture in the omega's embrace. He took the piece of paper and look at it. It was his photo with his parents once when his mother still alive.

_What? So I still kept this. I thought I already threw it... Why did he have this?_

Looking back at the omega, he sigh and let the fact that the omega not just intrude his room but also get into his belongings slide. Keeping the picture in his pocket for later consideration about what he should do with the picture, he crouch down to be eye level with the sleeping boy. Now only food matter to him. This time he stop the gentle treatment and pinch the omega's cheek hard enough that the boy wake up and winced in pain.

"Ouch...Ow..ow... Let go!"- shout the boy while gripping his cheek's abuser's hand tightly in attempt to stop the hand from hurting his cheek.

The man only let out a dark chuckle.

"Nope. Isn't I make it clear about your jobs in this house just a few days ago? Now where is my food?"

"I got it, I will go and make it! Just let go!"- with that the alpha let go. The omega just rubbing his swollen cheek and cursed under his breath. 

Afraid that the alpha may give him any treats, he reluctantly stand up and went to the kitchen as the alpha's wish while the said alpha taking his previous seat and turn on the tv. After what feel like forever to Gakushuu while its only about 10 minutes in reality, the omega called and said the food is ready.

They eat in silent while Gakushuu starting at the swollen cheek, not feeling any guilt at his action of course. 

_The red swell on his cheek make his cheek stand out...It looks like he has puffy cheek...cute..._

"What are you staring at??"- ask the redhead breaking the silence and making Gakushuu slightly jolts on his seat.

"Um... Wh... W-why did you smell like my colonge?"- that's the only thing that Gakushuu can think about to not make him looks like a pedophile staring at the boy's cheek.

"Oh...ah......."

"Hmm?"- Gakushuu required, quirking his eyebrow all the while. Surely his idea work up somehow.

"It just..."

"It just?"

"It just I occasionally passed your room and occasionally use your perfume(s)......"- said the boy timidly while fiddling his fingers and looking anywhere but Gakushuu.

In the end Karma end up with both his cheeks blaring red from being pinched.

* * *

It is 7 in the morning. The morning light reach the strawberry blonde's eyes. He squints for a few times to get used to the light. For once in awhile he did forget to close the blinds and let the light into his room. He put his hand on his head, attempting to shade the light although it's futile. Despite in winter, the sun seems to greet the people with its best on the first day of a new year. And much to Gakushuu's liking, the sun seems to greet his birthday too with waking him up this early on his suppousedly day off. He didn't have any plans for today except staying home. This left him think how to spend his day so than he don't have to bear to die slowly from boredom. Well he doubt that his day would be filled with boredom since the redhead is here... 

He lie down on the bed for a few seconds, lost in his thoughts before a knock on his door resounding through out his room accompanied with a voice that said 'breakfast is ready'. Usually he would ignore the voice and get back to sleep but the god seems to have another plan for him that makes him get up and open the door instantly. He himself didn't know what get to him that he feels eager to see the owner of the velvet voice today.

"Oh, you're awake. I thought that you were still sleeping. Don't you have work today?"- ask the redhead, still wearing the same dress as the previously five days he's been here.

"No, I don't have to go to work today. It's the first after all..."- answer Gakushuu truthfully.

"Why with the first? Is it because new year's celebration?"- ask the teen redhead again with a tilt of his head.

_Oh right he still don't know about it..._

"Yes... That's it..."

"Well then it's such a waste that I ironed your clothes today. I did think to be good for once and not prepared any pranks for you~"- the boy drawled out and crossing his hands behind his head.

"Yea... As if you are."- retort the man all the while crossing his arms on his chest and giving accusing eyes.

The boy only chuckles and stand on his tip-toe to pat on Gakushuu's head gently. The alpha only stare blankly, by all means didn't expecting the gesture. The redhead then head downstairs, leaving a stunned Gakushuu on his bedroom doorstep.

_What...?What just he do to me just now? Did he think that I'm a kid or what?_

"You better get down now or I will eat all the food by myself!"- called Karma from downstairs, breaking Gakushuu from his self-contemplating. Not letting his food to be eaten by anyone other than him himself, he rush downstairs and straight to the dining table. Well not before grabbing his necessities.

After the breakfast, Gakushuu once again left to think about how to spend his day and as if knowing what's in his mind, his phone start to ring. He pick up the dial call before even seeing the who's the dial caller.

"Hello? This is Asano answering."

"Yo! Asano-kun can you be a good boy and open your Skype for me now?"- reply the one on the other line, that's without doubt was Rio.

"Hah? Why should I follow your instruction?"- despite what he says, he already climbing the stairs to get to his private office room in his house to get the computer.

"Ohh please can you be cooperative for once?"

"Well yeah I'll try if it's not with you"

"What's that supposed to mean?!!"

"Nothing"- without more conversation, Gakushuu hang up and turn on the computer instantly when he reach his room.

He opened the Skype application and shocked to see Rio, Maehara, Isogai and Ren on the screen.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!"- shout the four of them at the same time.

The shock were last for a few seconds and eventually Gakushuu smile whole-heartedly by the surprise. Taking his seat, Gakushuu keep smiling without uttering any word.

"So how do you feel?"- ask none other than Rio.

"You guys really got me just now"

"Only just now? Isn't we always got ya? Ya're easily caught by surprise aren't ya?"- ask Maehara while grinning and succeed at making Gakushuu taken aback. 

"Was I?"

"Ya know I only kidding"- said Maehara, laughing this time.

"Well Happy birthday Gakushuu, sorry that I can't personally wish to you. I'm currently on some business trip."- said Ren, his best friend.

"Yeah... Thanks. You don't need to worry. It's fine. I'm used to it."

"Don't say you're used to it! It makes like we were never here for you before."- said Rio with a pout. Well it did earn a small laugh from Gakushuu.

"Yes, yes. I'm sorry about that. So where is my gift?"- ask Gakushuu with mischievous smile.

"Hehe... Here!-"- Rio then showing her phone to the screen. There's a video that were playing on. It was a video that shows his other co-workers wishing happy birthday to him. Well it's really nice to watch.

"That's all you got for me? Are you serious? Well if that's all, you guys really deserve a pay cut, right?"- ask him nonchalantly.

"Huh?? What do you mean?!"

"We got all the people in the office to wish for ya, ya know?"

"Yes, and it's not easy to get all the co-workers free time..."- said Rio, Maehara and Isogai one after another while Gakushuu and Ren were only smiling.

"Yes, I got it. Thanks to you guys too."- reply Gakushuu.

"Hmph... Ungrateful bastard... And you mohawk bastard, you don't deserve to smile just because you didn't have to go through all the problem to gather everyone's wishes."- Rio said, catching Ren off guard and making Gakushuu's chuckles a little.

And on that instant, a certain redhead get into the room who-know-how while balancing a cup of tea in his left hand and the other try to close the door without being noticed by the presence in the room.

"What are you chuckling about?"- ask Karma laudly after manage to close the door with one hand.

At this time Gakushuu really really get caught by surprise. The other four probably-no, they must have heard the voice and now starting to give Gakushuu weird stares.

"W-who's there, Gakushuu?"- ask Ren

"No way! Was it your lover?! You had them home???!!!"- ask Rio in disbelief. Great just worsening the situation. Now not just weird stare that he will get, but also numerous ridiculous questions. But before they did got to reach to that point, Gakushuu tell them that he had some work to attend and close the screen. Now without the four, he finally can take a relief breath.

"Why are you here?"- ask Gakushuu to the redhead intruder with venom in his voice.

The person in question only grin and putting the cup on the desk slowly.

"Nothing, I'm just guessing where should you be and got here after following your scent."

"Didn't I tell you not to get into my room?"

"This is not your bedroom"

"Then it's meant you can walk in just as you like if it's not my **bedroom**?"- Gakushuu ask, voice deadly, standing from his sitting position and accidentally knocking the cup on the desk. The content spilled on Karma's dress, making the redhead hiss in pain. 

"S-sorry..."- said Gakushuu after awhile, his anger totally vanished as if it's never been there before. He didn't mean to hurt the boy even if he's utterly mad to him(well morality hits and smacks didn't count).

The redhead only shooks his head and crouch down, he took the end of his dress and wipe the leftover that manage to spill on the floor.

"Hey! You can't just use your clothes, it's dirty!"- scolded Gakushuu, grabbing the boy by the shoulders and pulling him up to stand straight.

"Well the dress already dirty after all..."- said the boy, barely above whisper while gripping the dress tightly and averting his gaze from Gakushuu at all costs.

"I'm sorry, okay? I... I didn't mean to do that... It's a mishap..."- Gakushuu tried to reasons with the omega, but it seems like he really did it this time. Not to mention the dress was his favorite.

"Fine... Let's go and find you a new one."

At this the omega lift his head and stare straight into his eyes. Karma's eyes were glittering and shining with hopes and by now all the tensions already left both of them. 

"Nee, you promise right? Right? Right?"- ask Karma, presently bouncing on his feet.

"Yes......"- Gakushuu reluctantly said, and now starting to regret mentioning about buying a new clothes for the omega.

"Yeah!" The omega shouted while pumping his hands up in the air.

"But, I'm not going to bring you along if you wear that."- said Gakushuu, putting a stop on the omega's self-party and pointing his finger to the wet dress that still wrapped around the boy's body.

The boy look at his clothes and back to Gakushuu, giving confused looks all the while.

"But I don't have any dress that can be wear on this weather."

"Then use mine"

"But you don't have dress" Gakushuu feels like want to slap himself in the face for mentioning it like that.

"Yes, indeed I don't have **dress** but I do have some clothes that you can use."

At this, the boy purses his lips and averted his gaze for awhile, probably contemplating about what to decide but lasty giving Gakushuu a nod.

Then there's start the journey on searching the omega a suitable clothes just to wear on the current occasion. It did take an hour for the omega to decide on which clothes he wants to wear though.

* * *

The way to the shopping complex were smooth despite the fact that it was new year but only on the outside, truthfully inside the car was a blizzard. Gakushuu can't stop reminding Karma to not touch anything inside the car but of course the omega just brush the alpha off and keep touching anything by his reach even it's meant to strained his body in any angle that almost making the alpha turning the gear off worrying that the boy might snap his hips.

Thankfully they reached their destination without any of them dying. The boy were wearing a long white pants and a big baggy green jacket and with the additional of red scarf toppled around his neck. Gakushuu on the other hand only wear a plain winter coat and black pants. They got into the shopping complex and on that moment, Karma start to run on all sorts of places that pick his interest. Gakushuu need to chase the boy each time they passed a different shops and already need to pay for compensation three times already. Somehow in the time they were there, Gakushuu manage to bring the hyperactive boy to get a haircut. Now the boy's hair were short and his bangs not covering his golden ember orbs anymore. Their search on getting a new dress for the boy were futile, thanks to the boy himself. It's seems that the boy only want to get out of the house and not really care about his clothes after all.

It's almost lunch by now and they haven't bought any clothing so far. They walked around the complex for another hour or so and finally stop in front of their ninth boutique.

"I swear to God, if you tried to flee or come back without at least a single clothing, I will leave you here. That way you can go around all the way you like and I promise I'll never put my feet anywhere near here anymore. It's either you choose to get your clothes or say 'bye-bye' to my house, little shit."- Gakushuu said and try to put as much venom in each word and make it simple so that even toddlers can understand but he's unsure whether the boy would.

The boy begrudgingly get in the store, stomping on each step he took and start choosing clothing like a decent person. Gakushuu almost cried when finally the boy did listen to him. Almost okay, can't you read the word 'almost' there? 

While the boy busying himself with choosing the dress, he just lean against the store glass wall. He did get a few glance from women by any gender and would smile to them if he did notice they were staring. It did last for about 30 minutes before Gakushuu deemed waiting was a hassle and he did attempt to get inside the store to see what taking the omega's so long before a voice called his name.

"You're Asano right? Yes, you're Asano!"- it turned out that the one who's questioning him is the one who answered theirself before he can even see the owner of the voice.

"R-Rio...?"

"It is you after all! Wow what's this? A bad luck on the first new year? I should follow Nagisa to the temple after all."- said Rio to herself while walking towards Gakushuu, Gakushuu on other hand start to sweat drop. 

"So what are you doing he-"

"Ne, Gakushuu don't you think this suits me?"- at that moment, the redhead decided to get out of the store to show Gakushuu what he did choose. 

...

"You!! You're the owner of the voice this morning right??!!"- Rio finally overcome her shock directly asking the poor boy. Gakushuu could only imagine how his life going to be from now on.

"Gakushuu, who's she?"- not answering the woman, he chose to ask the other male while pointing at the woman.

"Hey! Don't make it's like I'm not here! My name is Nakamura Rio, you can call me Rio if you like to and I am Asano's secretary. By the way I'm an alpha."- said the woman back, totally ignoring the male alpha behind her and holding a hand out for Karma to shake.

"Oh... I'm Karma, currently living with Gakushuu and I'm an omega."- retort Karma nonchalantly and taking the woman's hand.

"A male omega?! This first time I ever seen one besides Nagisa! Ne how old are you?- said Rio, her enthusiasm showing in her voice and she's practically shaking the boy's hand as hard as she could.

"Ermm, 16..."

"And how long-"

"That's enough, we're going now. Karma go and pay your clothes-"

"Rio-san!"- there's another voice interrupt Gakushuu this time, the one that he's unfamiliar with. She was a short brunette girl in a winter dress. Her hair flow past her midsection and her face seems somewhat familiar to Gakushuu.

"Rio-san, how could you left me alone!"- scold the girl at Rio.

"Sorry sorry. I just don't want to get into your fan meeting."

"You know that it was unconditionally!"

"Yea yeah, sorry ;)"

"Ahh"- the brunette finally notice the other two that were there with Rio.

"Forgive my intrusion, my name is Yukimura Akari, I'm 21 years old and a mated omega."- said the brunette and bowing politely to the males.

"Nice to meet you, Yukimura-san, I'm Asano Gakushuu."

"And I'm Akabane Karma."- Karma said while approaching the brunette and looking at her in the face seriously.

"W-what...?"

"You... Ah, you're the girl in the tv! I've seen you before!"- said Karma, taking the female omega's hands in his. Now it makes sense why did Gakushuu feels like have seen the girl before.

"Yep, she is an actor, amazing right? Her stage name were Kayano Kaede but we usually called her, flats." 

"RIO-SAN!"- scream the brunette in embarrassment. 

"How can you became friends with her in the first place?"- ask Gakushuu to Rio.

"Hey! Don't underestimate my social connection! You never see what I can do yet, Asano-kun~"- Rio drawled out, Gakushuu only rolled his eyes.

Before the two can continue to a more heated argument, Akari's stomach started to growl making her face redden a notch.

"H-h-how about we get something to eat!? Hehehe..."- ask the brunette to the three. Clearly wanting to forget her embarrassing moment.

"Yeah we should."- said Gakushuu smiling.

"In that case, it's on you!"- getting two yesses by the brunette and the redhead.

"Hah!?"

In the end they went to a nearby cafe to get lunch and chatting a little. Of course the food was sponsored by Gakushuu.

* * *

The clock shows that the time already past 8 in the night. Well thanks to the redhead that is currently laying peacefully on the passenger seat beside him that apparently the cause of coming home this late. Seriously he didn't expect that the redhead would pull him through the mall for hours on even after departure with the two woman. The redhead did buy a few clothes and he is really grateful with that but to come to that achievement, you won't get to think how much hassle Gakushuu went trough.

The drive home were steady and silent without the boy's constantly complaints and arguments about not wanting to go home. The neon lights from the other cars passing by brought light upon the redhead blissful face. He looks so peaceful and if anyone who did see him right now wouldn't even think that the boy was a devil in disguise. The boy's eyelashes were laying languidly on his cheekbones, showing how long they are. Those pink lips would closed and opened once in a while, his teeth would ever so slightly grit his bottom lip. His bangs would sways every time Gakushuu take a different corner. Well it's not like Gakushuu really pay much about the details but that what he can describe about the redhead right now. If you did want to make Gakushuu pay really close attention at the boy's expression, then that might be the end of this story because anyone doubt they will make it alive back home.

The traffic light shows red, Gakushuu push the break pedal and rest his head on the steering wheel while his hands rest loosely on either side of the steering wheel.

_I'm tired... Want to get home and finally take some rest... Maybe I will bath first..._

The red light finally turn green and Gakushuu drive straight to his house without much trouble. 

Came upon his house gate, the gate automatically opened and letting black car in. He parked his car in the garage and switch off the car engine. Gakushuu stayed inside the car for awhile before proceed to wake up the redhead. 

"Hey, we're home, get up dumbass."- said the alpha while shooking the teenager out of slumber.

The boy groans and smacks Gakushuu's hand away. He then stretchs his numb limbs and rubs his eyes much like a bear that had hibernate for three months straight who finally came to see the sun.

"Umm... Where...? What-why...?"- finally the boy utter a word or words. By the tone, it's clearly that the boy still half-asleep and didn't want to be disturb.

"We're home already, now hurry up and get your lazy ass out of my car before I make you."

The boy continue to rub his eyes and lean back on the seat, legibly didn't want to listen to the older male. Gakushuu sigh and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Get up."

"Nu-uh..."

"Get up before I lose my reasoning."

"Ermmmm........."- Karma eventually grab the door handle and get out of the car. Tripping all the while in the process. Gladly enough he got his steadiness in time before his face could say hi to the ground below. 

Gakushuu could only sigh. He too get out of the car and closed the door, pressing the key's button to lock the car. Since the redhead seemly in no condition to get into the house without hurting himself in his state, Gakushuu lead the way to the main door. And also the previously buyed items were all in safe condition since It's already been taken care by Gakushuu. Surely you can't let the newly buyed things in Karma's care right?

On the way to the main door, the alpha noticed there were a car park not far from the front door at the yard. Maybe since it's already night, it make him misslook the car were parked there from the beginning. But that's not the problem here, the real thing is, even if there are millions cars with the same model were out there, Gakushuu would never overlook this one. A black car with the same plate numbers that he reminds himself even in wake. There the presence of the car alone send him eerily feelings down his spine. He gulp unconsciously, stopping on his track to the main door. The redhead who's still half-asleep also halt on his walk to look at the alpha, confused.

_No way... Why is he's here? Usually he would come a few days later...then why? Did I triggered him? Tch, there no more time to hide from him... Wait, how about that guy...?_

Gakushuu spin his head toward the redhead at inhumanly speed. The boy is afraid that the alpha has gone out of his mind and tried to kill himself by breaking his own neck.

Without saying anything, the strawberry-blonde grab the redhead's hand tightly and spun on his wheels towards the front door. The omega lost his balance a little and about to topple forward if not because of the alpha's hand holding him straight. 

Upon reaching the front door, Gakushuu hesitate to open door, knowing that his nightmare about to start if he open the door. The omega behind him only look at him with confused half-lidded eye due to sleep deprived. The older man giving off distress smell and the younger tried to chess away the nasty scent by giving off his calming one but it went unnoticed by the alpha. 

"Gakushuu?"- asked the omega softly, not wanting to triggered the distress man. But to his dismay, his words cannot reach the alpha.

"Gakushuu? Why you-"- Karma cannot finished his sentence when suddenly the front door opened from inside. And there were a man, a little shorter than Gakushuu but he seems so familiar. The man is wearing a brown suit that didn't suitable at all with the season now. His hair a little darker than Gakushuu's and his eyes are the same amethyst orbs as Gakushuu. He have this kind of kind smile plaster on his face when he open the door and Karma can smell this man scent. It's like sandalwood with the slightest smell of citrus behind the earthy smell, much like Gakushuu's one but Gakushuu's was more gentler. Gakushuu usually have this sweet calming smell that Karma can't put name to but now the sweet scent completely overcome by the bitter smell that nearly put Karma to whimper. He did try to avert the man attention to him but it seems like Gakushuu too over occupied by the man in front of them.

"Oh, you're back. I thought you won't be home till tomorrow."- said the man with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. 

"What did you want, _**father**_?"- Gakushuu probably not wanting anything from the said man, straight to the point.

"Well I thought about being a good parent for once and wish to your well being for the year. Maybe spend some time here with you. But it seems like you already have a company."- the man in the suit said while eyeing Karma from head to toe. Gakushuu unconsciously took a step back and shielding Karma from his father's gaze. The strawberry-blonde inattantively grip the omega's hand harder by each second that make the redhead wince however it went past Gakushuu like air.

"What did you really _**want**_?"- press Gakushuu.

The man in question only smile and said nothing.

"If you don't have any business here, then _**leave**_."- Gakushuu emphasize the word leave and letting the scent of pure alpha in the atmosphere in hope to chase away the intrusion. But to his dismay, the man in suit letting his own alpha scent out.

"_**Just because you've grown a little since then, don't think that you're in any possible way to overthrow me, son**_."- the man said with a cynical smile.

"_**This is my territory. I have the right to make anyone that's not to my liking leave, even if that 'anyone' was my parent.**_"- retort Gakushuu, sending a glare to the man in front of him. Meanwhile, the redhead almost suffocated with all the dominance scents overpowering around him.

"_**I'm**__** as your father have the right to know about your well-being.**_"- once again the same kind smile plaster on his face.

"Gakushuu..."- the omega called with a timid voice and tugging on Gakushuu's winter cosy's hem but being ignored again.

"_**You never did before, so why bother now? Even if you did, I would never ask you to do it.**_"

"_**Then why don't you try ask for it. Maybe I'll treat you like a proper parent would.**_"

"_**Huh? Not even in million years. Beside you would never be considered a proper parent to m-**_" "_Gakushuu!!"- _the boy shout at last. Finally managing to gain Gakushuu's attention.

The alpha let go of his grip on the omega's hand and spun towards the redhead. The redhead's head were hanging low and his bangs hiding his expression from view. Now did the strawberry-blonde noticed that there are a distress scent mingle between his and his father's dominances ones.

A few seconds passed in silence later, the redhead raise his a little head and sending a fierce glare towards the oldest man but only been noticed by the said man. The man did take it to a surprise. Not even a beta would look at him in the eye like that. 

_Interesting..._

"Well it seems like I really need to go for now, besides it's looks like you have something to do on your own, Gakushuu."- said the man in suit, breaking the silence. Gakushuu devert his attention back to his father, not saying anything tough. 

"Don't make trouble."- said the man, walking past the couple towards his car. Neverthelessly he stop to say his last word before departure with his only son.

"Do remember as long as you bring our last name around, you're still under my surveillance. Unless the rumors about you being a gay was true, then you should hurry up and search for a mate and giving up on holding _**my name **_around."- at this Gakushuu clench his hands till his knuckles turn white and grits his teeth hard until he can taste the metallic liquid at the tip of his tongue.

"And also, Happy Birthday"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in ages. It's been a month since I update a new chapter. I seriously feel guilty. The guilt is eating me alive. Maybe there won't be any chapter for the following week since the guilt is eating me right now. But I will try to fight it and update as fast as I can. By the way, thanks for the kudos and thanks for reading my ridiculous fic. I love you guys. Bye for now.
> 
> Ps: I never use Skype before so I don't know how it works so just ignore the details okay?


End file.
